A Bathtub Fish's Advise
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Strained by the Perfectionist and other nightmares the encountered yesterday and the other night, Courage was on the verge of a psychological breakdown but when he was doing something in the bathroom, he was given an friendly inspirational advise from someone who was swimming around a bathtub.


In the bathroom inside the Bagges' house, a green barracuda-like fish was swimming in a water-filled bathtub. He was just enjoying his last minutes swimming freely since he was going to be cooked for the Bagges' dinner. Even though the fish was about to meet his own fate in a few moments, he was still fine to think about it since he had his own fun with his long life.

He kept on swimming, the fish then heard something opening. When he raises his head up, the barracuda could see Courage approaching towards the bathroom sink. He was also holding a fairly large toothbrush on his paw as the blue canine dragged a foot stool onto the foot of the sink. Courage then carefully stepped on top of it but his paws were wriggling like jelly since he didn't sleep well due to the nightmares that plagued him last night. The canine washes his face with pawfuls of water before he took a toothpaste tube, poured some of it on the toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

As Courage solemnly brushes his teeth with the toothbrush given to him by the Perfectionist, the sad canine kept on looking at the mirror just as he finishes on brushing. Letting out a sigh and realizing on his head that the Perfectionist ordered him to brush his teeth perfectly while he was still in the bathroom, Courage places more toothpaste on the brush and he resumed on brushing his teeth again.

The fish swimming in the bathtub felt sympathetic to see Courage's solemn nature. He was pondering on his mind as he swam in loops.

' _Poor Courage. Ever since yesterday, the Perfectionist always force him too much to make the things perfect at all time. What nonsense she was indeed._ '

The canine then finished brushing his teeth for the second time. Courage remain uncertain as he looked at the reflection in mirror. In spite the hole on one of his teeth, the canine's teeth were all white and clean but not as whiter than it should have been.

'There's no such thing as perfect.'

'Huh?'

'You're beautiful as you are, Courage.'

The dog turned around to face the bathtub that was on his right and he could see a barracuda swimming freely. The green fish then raises his head up and he looked at him.

'With all of your imperfections, you can do anything.'

The words he spoken makes Courage gasp in surprise. The barracuda then chuckled.

'Surprised to see me swimming in here, eh? Muriel placed me here since she was just about to finish on cooking with her baklava in the kitchen first. Even though I should be inside a glass aquarium, I felt that swimming inside a bathtub wasn't a imperfect thing at all.'

Courage kept on looking with awe.

'My dear friend, everyone have imperfections in life but that doesn't mean that their imperfections make them bad at all. Sometimes, their imperfections were just mere markers on themselves.'

The canine was curious on the last line of his sentence.

'Mere markers on themselves?'

The barracuda-like fish nodded.

'Yes. To be honest, our imperfections shouldn't be ridiculed by others or even ourselves. Even though these could make people despise us, we shouldn't be ashamed with it. We could at least do anything else with our life while we still can. Let alone the matters that matters us for so long, Courage.'

'O-Okay.'

'Good.'

The swimming fish chuckled once more.

'Even though I'm going to be cooked and eaten later for dinner later, I have finally satisfied myself in living with life. My color should be silvery, not green but even this didn't stop me to enjoy life a little bit further.'

Courage plastered a small smile. The barracuda saw this and he smiled back.

'Ah. I see your wee smile on your face, Courage. Let the epiphany flow on your mind and just do anything that you could think of. Even though you couldn't do the things perfectly just like what the Perfectionist says, just forget it and continue on. At least you're doing it that didn't make you a bit forced and all.'

Courage and the bathtub barracuda then could here someone walking in the hallway. The fish then looked at the blue canine.

'Go on, Courage. I guess this would be our last chat before I would be accepting my fate later. Just let my very words be a guide to you on your last test with the Perfectionist.'

'I-I will. Thanks for the advise.'

'Anytime, dear. Anytime.'

With his inspiration on his very mind, Courage then left the bathroom. The bathtub barracuda chuckled.

' _I hope he would be peaceful later_.'

He then continued on swimming. After a few moments, Muriel entered the room and approaches to the bathtub.

'Alright. Time to cook this one then.'

She then took the fish from the bathtub and places it on the frying pan before exiting out the bathroom and onto the kitchen.

...

Later on, the household were happily enjoying their dinner. Muriel ate a slice of baklava onto her mouth and she giggled as she blew out a large bubble. Eustace happily chewed on and he blew his fixed bugle. A large bubble was forming out on one end. Courage, dressed in a gentleman's attire, was chewing on his own bite of his baklava and he blew out a fairly large bubble. The bubble then popped and with the syrup covering his face, he chuckled happily. The cooked barracuda-like fish on the plate then chuckled and gave a thumbs-up.


End file.
